Confusiones
by Lonardi
Summary: ¡Esa rubia, es MÍA! [AoKi] (Reto participante del Foro Kurobas en Español, en la seccion, Maji Burguer: ¡Su orden por favor!)
1. Chapter 1

**Lon: Hola BB's! Llego ahora con un reto del foro Kurobas en Español!**

 **Este Two-shot pertenece al foro** _ **Kurobas en Español**_ **, justo en la sección,** _ **Maji Burguer: ¡Su orden por favor!**_ **, y aceptando la orden de** **Usuyase Blood**

 **-Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basket, no me pertenece, yo solo hago historias ficticias de sus personajes súper lindos, y tampoco la portada es mía, aunque eh de decir que esta muy bella.**

 **-Pareja: Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta (Aoki)**

 **-Advertencia: Un final como para sacarte los ojos.**

 **Este fic se lo dedico sobre todo a mi clienta** _ **Usuyase Blood**_ **!, espero de todo corazón que te guste, pero sino pues… tienes todo el derecho de tirarme el platillo en la cara y decirme si le falto cocinarse o algo, o cualquier queja~**

 **(Lo digo porque me empecé a salir un poco del tema desde el cap 2)**

 **Y debo añadir que el numero de palabras era demasiado reducido!, estaba casi muriendo por ello… PERO SIGO VIVITA Y COLEANDO**

* * *

―Aominecchi…― Se dispersa en la mesa como líquido alguno.

―¿Qué? ― Levanta una ceja, sin despegar su mirada de la revista que estaba en sus manos.

―Estoy aburrido ―Jugaba con el popote de su bebida.

―¿Entonces por qué viniste? ―Su voz sonaba algo floja.

Un puchero acompañado por un rubor se apodero de las mejillas del rubio― Yo, quería pasar tiempo con Aominecchi ahora que me dieron vacaciones…―Se escondió entre sus brazos.

―Ajá.

La monótona respuesta del moreno causo rabia en el rubio.

―Aominecchi.

―¿Hm?

―…―Un tic nervioso comienza a despertar en su ojo izquierdo―Hay una abeja en tu bebida.

―¿¡EH!?―Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos, y al mismo tiempo rompió el vaso con la revista― ¿¡YA SE FUE!?―El peli azul por acto reflejo se tapó hasta la cabeza con el saco de su uniforme.

Pero mientras Aomine entraba en pánico por ese pequeño insecto, Kise se levantó de su asiento dejándolo solo, a él y a su abeja imaginaria. Por supuesto, sin pagar su parte de la comida, no pagaría por una cita tan horrible como esta. Pero claro, no es como si fuera la primera o mucho menos la última, el rubio estaba bastante acostumbrado a tener este tipo de terribles y aburridas citas.

Y cuando esta última frase resonó por todo el local, Ryouta contesto en voz alta;

―¡No Aominecchi, de hecho esta en tu saco, y tiene ese rostro de querer picar a alguien justo ahora!―Salió del local.

―¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!―Corrió en dirección al baño agitando su cuerpo entero en el camino.

Ya fuera del local de comida rápida se encontraba Kise Ryouta, con una ligera sonrisa posada en sus labios, pero al mismo tiempo desilusionado por la actitud de su novio Aomine Daiki. ¿Qué nunca pensaba en darle al menos una cita normal y decente?, incluso con esas características la cita seria perfecta para el rubio.

Caminó por todo el pavimento sin rumbo alguno, como había dicho antes, estaba de vacaciones, lo que significaba que no tenía trabajo de modelo que hacer. Esperó con ansias estas vacaciones, incluso había trabajado extra para que fueran mucho más pronto, y todo por ese ganguro que tenía por novio.

Llego a un pequeño parque desolado sentándose en una de las pocas bancas con sombra. Y suspiro al recordar la situación de su relación.

―¿Qué debería hacer?―Comento en un susurro el rubio.

Ambas manos fueron directo a su rostro, estaba algo agotado, aun tenía que terminar unos proyectos y ni siquiera había continuado con el primero.

―¡Tal vez senpai me pueda ayudar!―Estaba a punto de sacar el dispositivo de la bolsa de su pantalón, pero se puso a pensar unos momentos.

Tenía que estudiar para el ingreso a universidad. De seguro estaba igual de atestado de proyectos que él. Tal vez no haya tenido un buen día. Todas las conclusiones llevaban al camino de ser golpeado, y hoy no quería eso.

―¿¡ESE ES EL MODELO KISE RYOUTA!?―El rubio se exaltó por el grito y por simples reflejos oculto su rostro con el sombrero, rogando a que no lo reconociera, para empezar, ¿¡el parque no estaba desolado!?

―¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES ÉL, QUE NO MIRAN QUE LLEVA PUESTO ESE SOMBRERO DE LA REVISTA QUE ACABA DE SALIR!

Imposible.

―¿¡AOMINECCHI!?―El rubio al reconocer la grave voz de su ganguro, giro aterrorizado hacia él y cuando su rostro fue descubierto, las chicas comenzaron a correr en dirección al modelo.

Y ahí estaba él, en el fondo.

Parado en una posición triunfante.

Con esa sonrisa burlona que siempre le dedicaba al ganar cada partido uno contra uno.

Como lo amaba.

Pero como lo odiaba.

―¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!―Corrió por su vida.

―¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!―Reía con los brazos cruzados.

…

El camino de regreso fue silencioso.

Un modelo totalmente masacrado y con su ropa rasgada era lo que acompañaba al moreno peli azul.

―Tuve que pagar tu comida.―

El rubio guardo silencio.

―Me debes 1200.―

Mientras iban caminando, el modelo saco su billetera y le dio los 1200 a Aomine, extendiendo su mano sin dirigirle la mirada. El peli azul se detuvo en seco.

El rubio avanzo un paso más, y giro su mirada curiosa hacia el moreno. Aomine poseía una mirada retadora, algo que Kise conocía perfectamente, ¿pero qué rayos le sucedía a Aominecchi?

―¿Qué te parece jugar un _one by one_?―

La espalda de Kise tuvo un ligero cosquilleo, si algo no soportaba escuchar, era la voz de Aomine al decir esa frase en inglés.

―Hoy no estoy de humor Aominecchi― Frunció un poco las cejas y extendió más el brazo.

―Ven, vamos.― Se adelanto al modelo haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

Kise quedo con el brazo en el aire. Con los 1200 en su mano, y suspirando algo fatigado, después de ese maratón con las fans, en serio no tenía muchas fuerzas para jugar con Aomine. De todas formas siempre perdía.

―Pero que sea rápido Aominecchi, quiero cambiar de ropa―Guardo el dinero en su bolsillo trasero.

―Sí, sí, lo que digas rubia.―Levanto la mano y la sacudió en el aire.

…

―¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!― El rubio se desplomo en el suelo totalmente sudoroso y con la respiración irregular.

―Oi Kise, sí que estas en pésima condición.―Hablo el moreno con voz de ironía, mientras rebotaba unas veces el balón.

―¡TU… CA… LLATE…!―Su voz se cortaba―¡FUE… LA CULPA DE… AOMINECCHI!―El cansancio había ascendido hasta su garganta, causándole una horrible irritación en ella.

―¿¡EH!?, ¿¡COMO QUE MI CULPA KISE BASTARDO!?―Lanzo el balón en el rostro del rubio.

― ¡AOW!―El balón aterrizo en su frente provocándole una pequeña marca de hinchazón, y por instinto, el modelo comenzó a sobarse la parte afectada― ¡SI AOMINECCHI NO ME HUBIERA TRAÍDO TODAS ESAS FANS TE HUBIERA GANADO FÁCILMENTE!―Al fin una oración completa había salido por parte del rubio.

―¿¡Pero quién fue el que me dejo en el restaurante, y aparte que tuve que pagar por su comida!?

― ¡AOMINECCHI ME LO DEBIA!―El rubio cerró los ojos y tomo un buen de aire― ¡NUNCA ME DA UN CITA DIVERTIDA!―Tapo con sus brazos su rostro cansado y agotado.

Un aire denso comenzó a abordar el lugar y solo se podía escuchar la respiración jadeante de Kise.

―Kise…―El moreno levanto una ceja, no esperaba que su rubia comenzara a hacer de sus dramas.

―¿Ah, Aomine y Kise?―Un peli rojo comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba la pareja.

Este traía consigo un balón bastante viejo y una mochila deportiva, en la que se podía ver una botella de agua y algunas camisetas extras saliendo de ella.

―Ah, Kagami.―Comento el moreno sin mucha sorpresa, él sabía perfectamente que en cualquier parte en donde hubiera una cancha de basquetbol, Kagami se encontraría ahí.

―Kagamicchi…―El rubio pudo contemplar una sombra en la entrada de la cancha, el sol de la tarde molestaba a su vista y solo podía mirar con los ojos semiabiertos.

―¿Se puede saber que hacen par de idiotas?―El tigre mostro una gran sonrisa a la pareja, le encantaba decirles de aquella forma.

―Solo estamos jugando.―Aomine dijo con algo de flojera.

El rubio guardo silencio, aun no estaba en condiciones como para hablar, y muchos menos para respirar, o pararse, o vivir…

―¡Oh!―Una mirada de sorpresa llego hasta su rostro― ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?―Kagami alzó el balón con una sola mano, en señal de que ellos aceptaran su reto.

Aomine solo chasqueó y comenzó a reir algo bajo, no quería causar mucho mas drama de la que ya estaba haciendo Kise.

―Olvídalo Bakagami…―Agarro el balón que estaba posado a un lado de su novio tirado y abandonado en el suelo.

―¿¡Eh, quién te crees como para actuar de esa forma tan engreída!?―Con solo esa acción del moreno había sacado de las casillas al peli rojo.

―No empieces con tus dramas Bakagami, ya tengo suficiente con la rubia―

―¡AOMINECCHI!―Eso también había sacado de sus casillas al rubio.

―Bueno, me tengo que ir―Giro el balón en su dedo―Nos vemos.

Aomine abandono la cancha, dejando detrás de él a un peli rojo y a un rubio totalmente enojado. El rubio se pudo reincorporar finalmente, y sacudió su ropa, comenzando con su camiseta, y terminando con los muslos de su pantalón.

―Kagamicchi, no le hagas caso a Aominecchi―Camino hasta la banca donde se posaba su sombrero―¿Y Kurokocchi? ―Llamo la atención del peli rojo, ya que aun estaba mirando al moreno a los lejos con rabia e indignación, y este giro con el rubio, para luego suspirar y poner su cara seria.

―Ah…―Rasco su nuca―El tuvo que hacer algunas cosas, así que llegue para jugar un poco.―

―Ya veo…―El rubio sacudió su sombrero―Lamento no poderme quedar a jugar Kagamicchi, Aominecchi ya termino conmigo―Le sonrió a Kagami― mándale un saludo de mi parte Kagamicchi―El rubio comenzaba a caminar dirigiéndose hasta la salida de la cancha.

―O-Oi, Kise…―

―¿Hm?―El rubio se giro, y observo a Kagami. Espera, ¿estaba observando bien?―¿Kagamicchi?

―Yo, am…―Reboto algunas veces el balón, en señal de nerviosismo―¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La mirada del rubio se aclaro y pudo notar que el As de Seirin estaba visiblemente ruborizado hasta las orejas.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrededor de las 12 de la tarde, Aomine despertaba de una siesta en la terraza de la escuela, con una revista porno encima de su cara, tapando sus ojos para que no se dañaran por la luz del sol.

Sonó la última campanada de la escuela, era el momento de salir y entrar a los clubs. Como siempre faltaría, y no solo porque quisiera, sino porque siempre después de la escuela Ryouta lo invitaba a algún lugar, un parque, un restaurante, a jugar baloncesto, etc.

Y le agradecía internamente el que hiciera esto. Era molesto tener que ir a las prácticas.

―Maldición… ―Dijo refunfuñando entre dientes al levantarse del suelo― Kise no debe tardar en llamar… ―La revista cayó en sus piernas y saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón algo fastidiado― Esta rubia a veces sí que es molesta ―Chasqueó la lengua y reviso el celular.

No habían mensajes ni llamadas del modelo.

―¿Hm? ―No mentiría en decir que eso no le sorprendía.

Pero en el preciso momento el celular comenzó a sonar.

―Ah… Kise no soporta estar ni siquiera un día sin mi ―Sonrió algo victorioso el moreno― Oi Ki—

―¡Dai-chan, el entrenador esta furioso y esta preguntado por ti, ven ahora mismo a las practicas! ―Se podía escuchar en el fondo como Wakamatsu comenzaba a gritar y a maldecir a Aomine.

―Nah, Satsuki, voy a salir con Kise. ―Aun no se confirmaba nada, pero todo valía para no ir a las prácticas.

―¿¡Eh, y no le puedes decir que mañana salgan!? ―Los gritos comenzaban a aumentar.

―Ya sabes cómo es Kise… ―El moreno agarro otra vez la revista y la volvió a hojear ―No le puedo cancelar porque si…

―¡Pero Dai-chan!

―Nos vemos Satsuki ―Colgó el teléfono dejando a la peli rosa sin respuesta y más problemas de los que se podía imaginar.

Aomine coloco el teléfono a un lado, esperaría por la llamada, el rubio nunca lo dejaba sin cita, o sin algo que hacer. El peli azul se volvió a recostar y continuo observando la revista, incluso había comenzado a leerla.

Pasaron 2 horas desde la última campanada. El moreno termino de leer la revista, y seguía esperando por esa llamada que Kise siempre hacia.

―¡Tsk!, ese Kise bastardo… ―Se reincorporo y volvió a tomar el celular, y este seguía sin llamadas ni mensajes, y por esta vez, por solo esta vez, se tragaría su orgullo e invitaría a su rubia a cenar. En cierta parte sentía algo de culpa por no haberlo hecho antes, y el tener que haberse refugiado en la terraza para que no lo atraparan los de su club.

El moreno peli azul tomo el celular y marco el número de Kise.

Este estaba apagado. Bueno, tal vez estaba algo cansado por lo de ayer.

El moreno mantuvo esa idea en su cabeza y decidió salir de la terraza finalmente, de seguro ya no corría peligro alguno de que lo cacharan y lo obligaran a entrenar.

―2 semanas después―

¿¡POR QUÉ SU NOVIO YA NO LE LLAMABA NI LE MANDABA MENSAJES!?, ¿¡ACASO FUE TAN RUDO EN ESE 1 CONTRA 1!?, ¿¡ACASO SE INDIGNO POR NO ESFORZARSE EN LA ÚLTIMA CITA QUE TUVIERON!?, ¿¡O ACASO FUE POR LO DE SUS FANS!?

Un moreno tomaba de su cabeza y la ladeaba de un lado a otro, mientras estaba recostado en su cama con su dispositivo móvil al costado. Esas y más preguntas surgían por la ausencia de su Ryouta.

―Le volveré a marcar, y más le vale contestar… ―El sonido de la llamada se interrumpió por la voz del rubio diciendo; _¿Quién_ _habla?_

"¿Por qué me hierve la sangre escuchar eso de ti?"

―¿Quién más crees que te hablaría?

― _¿Uh?, ¿Aominecchi?_

"¿Solo no te miro por algunas semanas y ya me tratas como extraño?"

―Oye, solo quería saber si, uh, tenias mañana libre, ya que podríamos ir a algún lugar, y bueno…―Espere por tantos días a llamarlo pero no me salen las palabras ¿¡QUÉ ME HICISTE IMBECIL!?

―… _Yo am… tengo planes Aominecchi…_

"Al menos podre volver a ver tu hermosa cabellera y… Espera… ¿Qué?"

―¿Uh?

― _Quedamos Kagamicchi y yo en ir al centro comercial…pero… ¡podemos organizarlo otro día!_

―…Uh, si, está bien, será en, otra ocasión… creo… ―Comenzó a rascarse la nuca y el cuello.

― _Sí, ¡nos vemos luego Aominecchi!_

El moreno finaliza la llamada al instante.

¿Kagami?

¿El idiota de Bakagami?

¿Qué hace el idiota de Bakagami con mi rubia?

En ese caso, si Kise estaba con Bakagami, él también iba a estar con alguien.

El moreno toma con más fuerza el dispositivo y comienza a buscar entre sus contactos hasta llegar al contacto "Tetsu". La llamada estaba entrando y se pudo escuchar finalmente un; _¿Bueno?_

―Oi, Tetsu, ¿Qué te parece ir al centro comercial mañana?

―… ― La línea quedo un buen rato en silencio― _Aomine-kun, ¿Por qué esa invitación tan de repente?_ ―

―Solamente tenía pensado mañana salir, pero Kise no podrá acompañarme.―

― _Así que soy el remplazo de Kise-kun._

―¡No me refiero a eso!, maldición…

― _No te preocupes Aomine-kun, de todas formas tengo planes con Kagami-kun._

"¿¡Qué, acaso todos tienen planes con el maldito de Bakagami!?"

― _A menos que fuera en la mañana, en la tarde es cuando tengo que ir a ver a Kagami-kun._

―Uh, creo que está bien entonces. Te veo mañana a las 10 Tetsu.

― _Está bien Aomine-kun, mañana nos vemos._

El peli azul corto la llamada y lanzo el celular hasta la otra punta de la cama, se volvió a tirar en la cama con su revista en mano, y esperando a quedarse dormido, y olvidar a ese Kise y a ese Bakagami.

―12:00 del mediodía―

Estaba un peli celeste esperando afuera de una de las tiendas del centro comercial, con una malteada de vainilla en la mano y 3 en el suelo. Revisando a cada rato su celular y fijándose en la hora. No podía esperar menos de Aomine-kun.

―¡Tetsu! ―Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, y pudo notar el pequeño celeste que era ese moreno al que estuvo esperando por dos horas, se levantó del suelo y recogió los otros tres vasos de malteadas. ―Lamento la demora Tetsu, me quede dormido― Dio un gran bostezo, y mientras alzaba los brazos para estirarse, Kuroko le deposito un golpe entre sus costillas, igual como se lo hacía a Kagami ―¡Oi, Tetsu!, ¿¡Por qué esto!?―

―Te estuve esperando por dos horas, Aomine-kun ―La voz del peli celeste sonaba monótona, pero podía sentirse la molestia que esta cargaba, por parte del moreno, decidió guardar silencio, no quería ser golpeado nuevamente.

―Kuroko suspira algo resignado ― Pero bueno Aomine-kun, ¿por qué me invitaste? ―Al celeste no le cuadraba esta salida "porque sí".

El moreno suspira algo agotado, lo que menos quería era hablar de eso.

―En realidad Bakagami iba a salir con Kise, y, creo que me moleste por ello ―Alza su brazo colocándola en la cabeza y levantando la mirada, mientras que Kuroko lo miraba atentamente, no parecía que mentía.

―Aomine-kun, creo que lo que tuviste fue un ataque de celos.―

― ¿¡Ah!?, ¿¡Celoso de Bakagami!?―

―¿Eh, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi?― Una voz sonó aun lado de la puerta del centro comercial.

―Oh, Kuroko… ―El peli rojo salió justo después del modelo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, ¿Aomine como iba explicar tal situación?

―Que coincidencia encontrarlos Kise-kun, Kagami-kun ―Actuó de la forma más natural posible, mientras que el peli rojo se sonrojaba, pero era de esos casi indetectables.

―Kuroko, ¿podemos hablar un momento? ―El rubio sonrió felizmente.

―… Está bien… ―Ambos alumnos de Seirin desaparecieron en el sendero del centro comercial.

Mientras que un moreno y un rubio a un permanecían en frente de la entrada.

―¡Wuaaaaaaa Aominecchi!, ¿¡no te causa esto felicidad!? ―El rubio comenzó a dar vueltas con su mochila en las manos.

―¡Oi, Kise!, ¿¡Qué significa todo esto!? ―El moreno estaba al borde de la histeria.

―… ¿Ah? ―El rubio paro de dar vueltas.

―¿¡No me hablas por 2 semanas, no me das señales de vida, y aparte te la pasas con ese idiota de Bakagami!? ―El peli azul levanto la voz en la última frase.

―Aominecchi… ―El asombro había apoderado a sus ojos.

―Tú… ¿cómo crees que me sentí en todo ese tiempo? ―Desvió la mirada.

Kise guardo silencio. Y mientras más miraba a su Aominecchi, más podía contemplar esa tristeza en sus ojos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del rubio, y una felicidad indescriptible recorrió por su pecho hasta su estomago.

El moreno estaba a punto de dar la vuelta e irse de esa situación bastante incómoda, pero sintió como alguien recorría unos brazos cálidos por su cuello tapando completamente la nuca, una pequeña opresión en su pecho y que una cabeza se posaba en su hombro.

―Todo este tiempo ayudaba a Kagamicchi a confesarse con Kurokocchi… pero… digamos que también lo hice para ver si te seguía importando… ―utilizo un tono de voz bastante melancólica.

―¿!Eh!? ―

―Me alegra saber que a fin de cuentas si le importo a Aominecchi ―Susurro acurrucado en el hombro del peli azul.

―Idiota… no pienses esas cosas ―Agarro los hombros del rubio― Tu eres todo lo que me importa ―Lo junto aun más a su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Lon** **: Seré sincera, pensaba poner un omake de que Kagami ya se le confiesa a Kuroko, pero eso ya no estaba en la descripción de mi clienta, así que, sorry…**

 **Usuyase!, espero que te haya gustado!, y recuerda dime tus quejas y puedes lanzarme la comida a la cara si se te apetece~**

 **Te mando besitos y abrazos!**

 **Aviso súper mega rápido para los que leen mi fic** _ **Una vida solo para ti**_ **: Ya me libere del reto y ya puedo pasar a digital el siguiente cap. Besos!**


End file.
